Yin Yang
by GeminiRose88
Summary: Lenny Pilika fluff! When Lenny cant sleep and Pilika's up will a small conversation bring these two together? Read and Review please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King tear I do however own this story. Erin, Sav YES I posted it. Put down the pitchforks. So here's my first ever SK fanfic.

Lenny/Pilika up ahead if you don't like leave now!

The entire team was camped out for the night. The last encouraging words spoken were 'we'll find Dobie Village in the morning'. Of course Yoh said that being ever the optimist.

Lenny sat near the dying out campfire. Unable to sleep he turned to his writing for solace.

While Lenny wrote, Pilika watched him. The petite Ainu girl had taken a liking to the pessimistic Chinese boy. For the last two weeks they had become significantly closer.

Pilika looked sadly at her injured, sleeping brother.

During a recent X-Law attack Trey's arms and back were severly hurt. If not for Lenny, Trey would undoubtedly have been killed.

'He not only saved big brother' Pilika thought to herself. 'He saved me too. Each fight he makes sure im out of the danger zone'

Pilika smiled softly across the fire as Lenny put down the thick black book and went to sleep. After a few hours of restless sleep Lenny sat up. Breathing heavy, sweat running down his face and back, he was face to face with a very worried Pilika.

"Lenny are you okay?"

Lenny held his head in his hands and sighed.

"Yes just a bad dream."

Pilika brushed a few stray hairs out of his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Lenny shook his head no.

"You really should Lian" Pilika prodded.

Lenny gave her a curious look.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"You should really talk about it"

Lenny shook his head

"No no. I mean my name. What name did you call me?"

Pilika blushed.

'Ooops! Stupid! You had to call him Lian!' she mentally scolded herself.

"I-I called you Lenny. That is your name silly" she studdered, trying to cover up her mistake.

Lenny shook his head smiling.

"No you didn't. You called me Lian. I didn't know anyone knew my mandarin name besides my parents and Jun"

Pilika looked down, ashamed.

"They don't Lenny. I know you're a poet"

Lenny's head snapped up at that one.

"How?"

"I-I've read some. The cover says 'Poetry by Lian Dao.' I think its kinda clever actually"

Lenny looked at the clearly embarrassed Ainu girl

"What's clever?"

"Ya know. Using your mandarin name as your pen name. Its kind of like a pseudo-name even though it is you"

Lenny just nodded.

"Thanks I guess. So…."

After a few minutes of awkward silence Pilika began to squirm uncomfortably.

"Please Lenny say something, anything!" she cried, on the verge of tears.

Lenny silently gave her his poetry book, opened to the brand new poem.

"Lenny…"

"Read it. It explains something you need to know about me"

Pilika just nodded

Yin-Yang

By: Lian Dao.

Yin the half which represents the light.

She my earthly angel is pure light

An angel which keeps me going

Supplying me with never ending warmth

Giving me a purpose to keep on fighting

Yang the half which represents the darkness

I lived in the shadows

Eternally struggling against the slings and arrows of an oppressive life

Yin and Yang together represents a balanced life

Light and Dark, Freedom and Oppression

Each saves the other from an unbalanced existence.

This poem is dedicated to the girl that I love, Pilika Lillian Naru.

Pilika gave the book back, head looking at the ground.

Lenny put it safely away in his bag. Pilika looked up, tears of happiness streaming down her face.

"Y-You re-really love me Lian?"

Lenny nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes gently.

"Yes I do. I love you Pilika. I understand you don't feel-" Lenny was abruptly cut off by an overpowering kiss from the young Ainu.

After they broke apart Pilika leaned into him. Lenny wrapped his arms around her lovingly and protectively.

"I love you too Lenny" Pilika said softly.

"Call me Lian"

Pilika smiled, only people he truly loved above all else were allowed to call him Lian.

'Well without getting maimed and or killed' she thought humorously.

The new lovers drifted off to sleep.

The morning sun rose, signaling a new day of walking. After a few hours the group stopped at a stream to rest.

Lenny walked behind Pilika, clasping a white tile necklace around her neck. Pilika looked down at the necklace tile, it was half of the Chinese yin-yang.

Pilika smiled at her boyfriend as she spotted his half of the circle.

'Yin and Yang. To halves of the same whole. Different yet the same. Two halves of the same world, the same heart' she thought to herself happily.

The End

AU: So what did you guys think? Review people! NO FLAMES! (Getting tired of those --)


End file.
